Shamless
by TickingPocketWatches
Summary: Asbel takes Richard through the blizzardy weather. Where there friendship tree remains.To see the small home he had built for, Sophie. Trapped from the rough weather. They take shelter and spend "quality" time together. A bit of humor and Asbels hopeless thoughts on Richard. Promise it wont bore you to tears! Based about a year after the game ended. RichardxAsbel Rated M for safety


-Shamless-

( Richard X Asbel )

Tales of Graces F

...By TickingPocketWatches...

"I remembered it being an easier hike than this." The blond, lithe, figure called out to me from behind. Folded warmly under his long cape. Hood pulled low over his butterscotch eyes.

"Not much further. I think?!" I shielded my face from the icy cold wind. The snow storm had picked up since we left the manor. I didn't think it would get this out of control so quickly. I just felt pretty guilty to drag Richard out into this.

"Good thing. I'd hate to think we'd be lost out in this mess for much longer. I just hope we don't walk right past it and take a little tumble down the cliff."

I gave out a hearty chuckle and waved the disturbing but comical image from my mind.

We walked slowly through the tormented weather. Keeping silent. Ice stung at our eyes making it hard to tell where we were headed. The snow heavily hugged the ground, hiding the narrow path. But, at least I could still follow the trees. I slowed down a bit to keep up with Richards pace.

"Are you going to make it?" I nudged against him with a chuckle.

"Well, I liked it better with you in front of me. When I had a human shield blocking the wind, It was a lot easier to see where I was heading."

Even with the hood pulled low over his face, I could still see that toothy grin of his. I grinned back. We walked side by side, for it seemed like a few minutes, till we reached a glowing light ahead. It was then I realized how dark it had gotten. A great tree blocked the wind. Just enough, so that we could open our eyes without being stung from ice. In view was a small cottage that I had hired built for Sophie as a Birthday present. I know sometimes a girl gotta have some breathing room away from her Father. Even I know that...

"Ah! Thank Heavens."

I ran ahead and pulled the key from my pocket to unlock the door. By the time I got the door unlocked the blond was waiting at my side patiently. I pushed the heavy door open as a deep hazy light spilled over the blizzard earth. I ushered him inside then closed the thick door behind me. The soft sound of fire cracking in the fire place was refreshing. I was sure glad I came out earlier to warm the place up. I shook my body to rid the ice from my clothes. As Richard slowly took his outer layers off and hung them on the coat hanger. I followed in suit.

"Well, looks like were staying here tonight, huh?" I huffed "So, what do you think? Pretty cute, right?" I asked, while ruffling my hands through my soggy hair.

He walked lightly towards the prepared fire place. His socked feet, soft on the wooden floors. He turned to me with a charming smile.

"It's perfect! Oh, what fun we could have had here, when we were children." He beamed, running a gloved hand over the fire place mantel. His fingers following every curve in the wood work gingerly. "I'm sure she was more than pleased?" He asked, while exploring the cozy home.

"She actually wouldn't leave. I even started to beg her to come home, but of course, I caved and stayed here with her until she got home sick." I chuckled under my breath. I walked towards the little kitchen in search for something for us to nibble on.

"She's got you tightly strung around her little finger, doesn't she?" He asked amused from the bedroom.

"Nah, She just deserves everything that makes her happy. And nothing gives me more pleasure than being the one to cause her that happiness or that smile myself. I guess that's rather selfish of me, huh?" I asked timidly. When I didn't get an answer, I walked to the fridge and smiled softly as I thought of the innocent girl. Probably all nice and tucked in in bed at home. I pulled eggs, milk and other ingredients from the cool and I leaned to the cabinet to reach for the flour. Balancing everything in one arm.

Just...a...lit...tle...clo...ser...

I finally got a grip on the side of the flour bag and pulled it off the shelf.

Richard popped out from behind me suddenly, which startled me into dropping the flour to the floor with large cloud of dust. I dropped the rest of the ingredients to the counter as I coughed and sputtered.

"Wow, I didn't see you there, Richard. I would ha-

I stopped mid sentence then broke into laughter as I saw a flour covered blond staring at me.

I took gulps of air, trying to get enough oxygen to squeeze out words. "Rich...Ri...I..Im...so...ahhh haaaa hahhhaaah!" And broke into a side splitting giggle, bent over laughing my hardest.

He just stood there trying to dust him self off.

"You clumsy goof. I haven't been here no longer then five minutes and you've already gotten me into a predicament." He shook his head with sigh.

I controlled my giggle tantrum just enough to look at him in the eyes. He put a chalky white hand on his chalky hip. With a skeptical raise of his brow. We stared at each other for a bit.

"Well, go on then. Let it out. You know you want to." Just as he finished his sentence, he broke into a hearty laugh with me falling closely behind him.

Line Break

We sat silently on the big sofa in the living room, wrapped in a soft fur blanket. The plopping sound of droplets falling from Richards freshly washed clothes hit the floor in a relaxing rhythm, our bellies full from the food eaten a while ago. Both of us were clean after a warm bath. Of course I let him be first since...well...haha

I was happily snuggled in my PJ's that I found in my closet, Staring idly at the cracking fire. The only light: a blaze in the comfortably small home. My eyes sneakily gazed over at the bare chested blond who lazily stared at the lapping flames. All my shirts were a bit snug buttoned up on him. He left it opened in defeat, hanging loosely by his sides. My baggy pants on the other hand, were always a bit big on me, so it fit him perfectly.

I stared in silent awe at his smooth skin and how the shadows danced across his flawless features. I could fall in a trance at his slow blinks. The thick fan of eye lashes shadowing his sweet honey eyes. I let my sneaky eyes drift to his exposed chest. His deep chest heaving slowly in and out. It gave me a fluttery spark in my chest that I brushed off. It always honored me of how relaxed he will be around me, like he's not afraid to let his guard down. I mean, you would never catch King Richard with his shirt blown open, sprawled on the couch, nodding off, and keeping from stifling a big lion yawn anywhere else. Makes you feel pretty special. I let loose a long sigh through my nose. My eyes started to wonder again, so I let them drift even further. Down to his flat smooth stomach and his abs, softly defined. I shifted slightly in my seat. I really just wanted to reach out and touch them. And also feel his strong heart beat that lay hidden deep within his firm chest. I gave a mental slap and scolded myself at these uncontrolled thoughts.

I swallowed hard after realizing how much saliva was collected in my mouth. I quickly jerked my head towards the fire. Noticing that not only my eyes shifted to face him, but my whole body as well! I was glad it was rather dark, cause I felt my whole face heat up and it wasn't from the fire's heat.

After a few minutes, I thought it to be safe to take another peek again, since he didn't even notice in the first place. I smiled coyly. Then Slowly looked back around.

But I turned to see a confused looking Richard staring at me. I jerked my head back so fast I heard something pop. Busted...

"What are you doing?" He asked, lightly.

I turned to look at him, but I had a hard time trying to keep from looking at his exposed body. So I just stared at the fire.

"Uhh uh. What do you mean?"

"I mean, what I mean."

"What do you mean, what you mean?"

"Huh? What do you mean, what do I mean?"

"I dont know? What do you mean is what I mean."

"...What?" He furrows his brow. With a very questioning look.

I just chew on my bottom lip and kept as much eye contact as I humanly could on the fire. Because he would defiantly be wondering why I was acting so weird if I looked at him! I mean... come on!

He stared, then closed his mouth with a shake of his fluffy head.

"Ok, lets start over."

"K."

"What. Are. You. Doooooing?" He emphasized each word dramatically.

"What do you mean?"

"Asbel..."

"Sorry. I...I really don't know what you mean." I fibbed. As I fumbled with the soft blanket at my waist.

He chuckled " Why do you keep staring at me with this face?" He made a stiff straight face with his eyes bugging out.

"I was not!" I giggled and swatted the air his way. "I was merely, uh, merely wondering how someone could be as built as yourself and have as much trouble on the hike here as you did!" I said loudly, proud of my little lie.

He thought for a bit. "Well, for one, you were all over the place, so I tagged far enough behind you, so I wouldn't be walking in circles along with you."

"But I- !

"AND two, Thanks for the compliment. I didn't know you found my body so appealing." He smiled. that toothy grin.

"That's not- !

"AAAND three, It doesn't explain why you scooted so close to me." He smiled.

I sat there glaring at him.

"Can I talk now?" I asked irritated.

"You may." He seemed to be enjoying this. Which made me even more irritated!

" I wasn't complimenting your body. I was just saying that being a king and all that cushy life is finally weighing you down!"

He frowned at this.

"And I didn't scoot closer to you. Its because the couch is caving in on your side and I'm falling in too." I chuckled at my own joke. Cause It was funny!

"Are you done?" He asked with an edge to his voice.

"Depends. Are you?" I smiled.

He makes a gruffly sigh, then leaned on the arm rest and looked away from me.

I looked back at the fire still giggling, satisfied by my victorious achievement, flicking my arms out in front of me, then folding them over my chest.

It was quiet for a while then. I actually started to doze off till I felt the couch shift. I kept still and my eyes closed, to pretend I was asleep. I felt something warm slide behind my head. My body froze when I felt the warmth of Richards body next to mine. I panicked. Did I pretend to stay asleep? Or did I pretend to wake up? Bu...but if woke up, then what would I do? But if I stayed asleep, I was sure I would eventually give myself away that I was awake!

I gave in to curiosity and peeked.

What! Why did he take the shirt off? And why did he scoot so close to me!? What was going on here!?

"Richard what are you doing?'" I shrieked all of a sudden.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"What? Don't you "what" me, I'll tell you something-

"Asbel?"

"And you should know that I-!"

"Asbel? You're freaking out."

"I...what!? IIII'm not freaking out I'm just irritated- ! I could feel all the blood rushing to my face.

"Why are you irritated?" He asked softly.

"eh.. What!? I didn't say irritated!"

"Yes you did!" He chuckled.

"No I didn't!"

"Asbel..Asbel...Asbel?." He repeated calmly.

"WHAT!?"

I glared at him and he stared at me.

"I'm sorry.." He said with a hint of embarrassment in his tone.

"NO YOU'RE NOT! You just wanted to get back at me after I called you overweight and I'll tell you something else-! I shook my finger at him, giving him down the road.

He just stared at me quietly and listened to me rant. After I finished I ended with much huffing and puffing. And I could hardly breathe as it is with him so close to me. I just get so fidgety whenever I'm around him.

"I just thought...I... Wait. You think I'm fat?" He stuck his bottom lip out in thought.

"But we're almost the same size?" He pondered aloud.

"That's not the point! And I'm just kidding." I huffed.

"Oh...then I just thought that...uh... Never mind." He grumbled at himself as he scooted back to the other side of the couch. I instantly missed the warmth.

"You just thought what?" I finally asked out of curiosity.

"It's nothing..." He sighed to the wall.

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"What!? What...whatwhatwhatwhatwhat?"

"Asbel!"

"Sorry."

And once again we were in silence, but this one was awkward, it was a bit stuffy in this room all of a sudden.

"So where do we sleep?" He finally asked with his normal tone.

"Oh, uh, follow me." I oet up from the couch and led him to his small cozy room, built with its own fire place. I started setting a fire for him.

"Asbel.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess this up for you."

I stopped momentarily. Then started back on what I was doing.

"You didn't mess anything up. I just wanted to take you to the little cottage next to our friendship tree, and be with my friend for a while. The only way you could have messed it up is if you left." I turned and smiled at him. When I got the fire started, I sat on his bed and checked how comfy it was.

"Yep, suitable for a king!" I smiled.

He slowly came and sat beside me. "Is that really the only reason you brought me here? " He asked awkwardly

"O...Of course. What else would there be?'" I swallowed.

He scooted ever closer to me and I could feel his warmth again. It was such a delicious feeling. More heat than the fire could ever give.

"I, well..."

"Yes?" I asked. My face was so close to his. I could feel his breath on me and I could hear his heart beat. It was beating so fast...

"I...I was ..ju..just hope...ho...hop...hoping...-

I stared as he stuttered like an idiot. I then did what I had been wanting to do from the very start. I carefully folded both my arms around his neck and pushed myself into him. He instantly followed pursuit as quickly as it started. He grabbed me around the waist wrapping his thick warm fingers around me. He kissed my lips so roughly, but ever so gently. He begged for entrance with his delicious tongue and I of course let him in. He moaned as he deepened the kiss. His large hands journeyed down my sides, till they landed on my curved hips. Resting and squeezing my backside. Pulling me onto his lap. Pushing me into him as much as he could. He broke the breathless kiss and started kissing moist pecks down my neck. Nipping me in the most tender spots I never knew I had. I couldn't hold back the pleasurable moans that escaped my throat. My fingers explored through his long gold locks. So soft. He started to bite harder around my collar bone, I couldn't hold back the noises I made. I entwined my fingers in his hair, tugging at it roughly. I then felt his hands undoing the buttons to my shirt. I Kissed, nipped and sucked on his jaw as he did so. I loved the gruff noises he made when I did this. It sent butterflies to my belly and a shiver of delight down my spine.

He got my shirt off quickly. He then moved his shaky hands down to try and undo my pants. He kept slipping, and I felt his irritation.

"Damn you. Damn youuuu." He grumbled hatefully at my buttons.

I chuckled, amused. "What?"

"Nothing." He mumbled. "AHH! What is wrong with these pants!?" He exploded.

I laughed at his misery and started to undo the buttons easily. He watched with a huff, as I got them all unattached.

"See easy! Just as easy as this."

I reached out and tugged on the string that was knotted to hold his baggy pants up. I felt strange being so...so confident. Its so unlike me. Touching him as if it was nothing. But my heart beating a marathon in my chest confessed just how I really felt. The fire crackled loudly from the moist wood and the flames shadows splashed over our skin and walls, making me feel as if we were on fire. He shifted us more on to the full sized bed. It wasn't long before he got rid of the rest of the clothes from our bodies, like they were mere wrapping paper from a gift.

I'd never been touched or held like that ever in my life. The way he would repeat my name over and over with his deep husky voice as he did shameless things to me. How our bodies were so close, I swear we became one. Or the way he hushed me sweetly as he combed his fingers through my ruffled hair and whispered sweet nothings and those heart melting words I wanted to hear, while he adjusted my body to this new sensation.

This moment will play over and over in my head for years to come. I know this. My body has a drug now that won't let me forget it. And I hope...no, I know he'll be the same when he comes to me in the dead of the night, all away far from home, just to see me, touch me. I've always tried to be a good hard working honorable person. Tried to keep from being a cheat or a liar. To be as sinless as I could be. But I can't help it. Not this time... I've finally found what I longed for. I've finally found what I wanted.

I finally found my shameless sin.

Line Break

Well,what you think? You want more? :) Send me a message! And I do take commissions.

And a HUGE thanks to Celice Chalphy u/2473936/ for editing "Shamless". Your the best!

Anyway. Hope you like!


End file.
